Naruto-The Celestial Spirit Mage
by ImmortalPheniox
Summary: During the Forbidden Scroll incident Naruto skips over the Shadow Clone Jutsu and finds a different jutsu. Naruto will take the world by storm as he becomes a Celestial Spirit Mage. May be the world be on watch. ( this is fic is inspired by a 'A Different Jutsu' one of my favorite Naruto fanfic. May seem like 'A Different Jutsu' in the first chapter but onwards is all original.)


"Let's see...Shadow Clone Jutsu. Aw man clones are my worst jutsu let's see what else. Reaper Death Seal. Well it has death in it so I'd rather not. Celestial Spirits?" Naruto wondered what it was for a moment then moved on to the description.

"There are four types of keys. The silver keys are for the minor constellations, then The Twelve Zodiac are gold, and finally the nine Platinum Keys. Then finally the key to the Celestial Spirit King, The Obsidian Key. These keys are located all across the Elemental Nations but it says there is one silver key and two Zodiac Keys in the scroll. All I have to do is draw blood on the seal next to it." The blond read aloud.

"Draw blood on it?" Naruto repeated, a quizzical look appearing on his face. Naruto just shrugged and took out a kunai from his pouch, cutting a small cut on his hand then placing it on the seal,

POOF

Three keys, the size of a small key, appeared out of a plume of smoke. Naruto waved the smoke out of his face and picked up the three keys. Naruto gave them a once over before turning back to the scroll." How do I use them though? It says repeat this phrase 'I am linked to the path of the Celestial World, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate. Open Gate of the. Then whatever spirit it is.' Seems simple enough." Naruto shrugged and picked up one of the golden keys. "This key belongs to the Scorpion."

Naruto looked at the symbol on the key and then back to the scroll, tracing the pattern with his fingers. "Let's try it. I am linked to the path of the Celestial World, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Scorpion-Scorpio!" A golden flash lit up the dark forest.

-Naruto the Celestial Spirit Mage-

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"Hey, it's Iruka Sensei. Well I was able to learn a cool jutsu from the scroll. Isn't that awesome!"

Iruka paused and had a good look at Naruto, he was breathing heavily and had three objects in his hand. Were those keys? "Naruto, why did you steal the forbidden scroll? The penalty of stealing a forbidden scroll especially from the Hokage Office is death. You'll be lucky if you can still be a ninja after this!"

"What-What do you mean Iruka-Sensei. Mizuki-sensei if I stole the scroll and learned a jutsu from it I could become a ninja right. Right?!" Naruto accused, suspicion and worry in his voice.

'Mizuki?' Iruka wondered suspiciously. turning around before hearing a whizzing sound. "Naruto move out of the way!" he turned back to Naruto only to see him scurrying away from the weapons, seconds before they impacted at the spot he was before.

"Iruka. You found the demon fast, faster that I presumed." Mizuki snarled appearing on a tree branch a few feet away.

"Mizuki! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Mizuk-Sensei what's going on? Why did you try to attack me!?" Naruto asked as he scurried around to Iruka. His face lit up in realization. "I get it, this must be a part of the test right!" His trying to sound convincing but both chunnin could hear his voice quivering.

"Be quiet you filthy demon!" Mizuki screamed as he took a fuma shuriken off his back and threw the deadly weapon towards Naruto.

"Naruto move out of the way!"

**Schink!*

Naruto closed his eyes, bracing for the pain only to hear a grunt above him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Iruka with the fuma shuriken imbedded into his back"…Iruka...Sensei…? Why...why did you save me!?" Naruto questioned, tears streaking down his face as he looked Iruka in the eye.

"Because Naruto... I couldn't just one of my students die." Iruka said sadly before a coughing fit overcame him.

"Hahaha! Favorite student? Please Iruka we both know you hate just him like everyone else, that's why you always lied to him." Mizuki stated with a wicked smirk.

"Lied to me...? Lied to me about what!?" Naruto demanded, wanted answers

Mizuki's smirk grew into a crazed grin, "About why everyone hates you."

Iruka's eyes widened in disbelieving shock "Mizuki Stop!"

Mizuki jumped down behind Iruka and pulled a kunai out of his pouch, launching hit towards Iruka, a thumping sound echoed around the forest as it embedded into Iruka's head. "The truth is Naruto, you are the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi reincarnated!"

Naruto stared in stunned silence at Iruka's lifeless face. All of the painful experiences Naruto had gone through came back in a rush. Then seeing the emotionless look on Iruka's face he remembered the man that cared about him enough to give up his life... 'No! Iruka-sensei gave his life for me. I'll honor his memory by living and beating Mizuki-teme's ass!'

Naruto rolled sideways taking a golden key from his pouch, "Time to show you what I learned Mizuki-teme. Open Gate of the Scorpion-Scorpio!"

A golden flash appeared and within that flash a voice yelled out" Sand Buster!" A spiraling stream of sand shot out from the flash and set Mizuki flying into a tree.

"You little bastard!" Mizuki growled struggling to get up from the attack..

"You hurt little Naru." The voice said again and the flash dimmed until it was all gone. From it a man with a scorpion tail stopped in front of Naruto, the tail trained on Mizuki.(I'm not good with descriptions so if you want to know how Scorpio looks, just search him up.)

"Go get him Scorpio." Naruto yelled out, his hand outstretched pointing out to Mizuki

"Sand Shuriken!" Scorpio yelled out his tail whipping out and instead of the stream of sand that sent Mizuki flying last time, three shuriken made of sand launched out at Mizuki at high speed.

Mizuki's mouth opened in a silent scream as his left arm was cut off. In a last-ditch effort, Mizuki ignored the pain and jumped to another tree while taking a kunai out with his right arm. He launched the shuriken at Scorpio.

"Sand Dome!" Scorpio once more shouted, his tail drilling a circle a around this as sand rose around them in a dome base, protecting them from the attack.

"KATSU" the kunai exploded, an explosion tag had been tied around the handle, and blasted the clearing apart.

Mizuki's vision was starting to fade as the pain of his missing arm became too great.

"Scorpio once more!" A voice yelled from the dust. The dust cleared to reveal Naruto and Scorpio uninjured, the sand dome that had protected them slowly falling apart

"What how are you still!-"

"SAND BUSTER"

Another blast of sand impacted with 's body was sent careening through the forest, he impacted several trees before impacting a boulder where he finally stopped. Mizuki was dead.

Scorpio vanished in a golden light as Naruto thanked him. Emotions finally took over as Naruto slowly walked over to the remaining pieces of Iruka's body. Scorpio wasn't able to protect him from the explosion so the entire bottom half of the body was gone. Grief overtook him as he broke down, weeping over Iruka's death and he collapsed.

Mindscape

"Boy, come here" a dark voice bellowed from around the corner.

Naruto awoke to a deep voice. He blinked rapidly to clear his eyes. He looked around before noticing a cage. What was in the cage had him jumping out of his skin. " Kyuubi!"

"So, you are the new Celestial Mage. You don't look like much." The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon mocked from beyond his cage.

"K-Kyuubi..?" Naruto stuttered in shock not even bothering to comment on the fact that the Kyuubi knew what Celestial Magic was.

"Well what do you know, he's actually competent." Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's frustrated face.

"Oi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto yelled in fury, "Wait how do you know what Celestial Spirits are!"

"Because I am one you idiot!" the Fox snarled.

"What do you mean you're a Celestial Spirit!." Naruto replied in a disbelief.

"Tell me. Do you know what Biju are?"

"No, why?"

"That is the name your species have called us. There are nine of us. The Ichibi, The Nibi, The Sanbi, The Yonbi, The Gobi, The Rokubi, The Nanabi, The Hachibi, and me the Kyuubi. What your race does not know is that we are also Celestial Spirit's. The Yang sides of each tailed beast are stuck on this plane,while the Yin half are in the Celestial Plane."

"Wait I read in the Forbidden Scroll that there were nine Platnium Keys. Are those the nine Bijuu!" Naruto asked in awe of all the new information.

"So, you do have a brain. You are correct in your assumption but I will not reveal where the keys are or why we are split in half. You'll have to earn that right brat." the fox said a mock glare on his face, daring Naruto to challenge him.

"I understand that Kyuubi. Besides it wouldn't be much of a challenge if I didn't look for the keys by myself!" Naruto said cheerfully

"Mmm….then leave me. We will talk about this more when you earn the right to learn of my kind." Kyuubi said before Naruto was launched out of the mindscape.


End file.
